ya va a nacer!
by sakurita chibi
Summary: una aki preocupada y a punta de nervios un endo paniqueado y un goenji a punto de desmayarse y natsumi a punto de dar a luz... descubre todos los enrredos problemas y esenas que tienen ante la llegana de un bebe... espero les guste!


**Holaaaa…. Esta historia se me ocurrió porque mi prima me conto todo el drama que paso cuando tuvo a su bebe… y dije... será divertido hacer algo con la idea en mente... y pues aquí esta... una loca historia... espero les guste... es goenatsu... como antes lo dije me gusta mucho esta pareja... Sin más... ¡a leer!..**

_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece simplemente ocupo a los personajes para un sano entretenimiento de los lectores…**_

-000000-_-00000-_-

Una hermosa tarde de verano en la casa de Aki se encontraban reunidos Natsumi y Goenji quienes fueron invitados para celebrar que ellos dos serían los padrinos de velación de Endo y Aki para la próxima boda que se celebraría en unos meses.. Cuando de repente...

-SE LE ACABA DE ROMPER LA FUENTE!- gritaba un alterado Goenji al ver que a su esposa Natsumi quien le decía que ya era hora de ir al hospital

Natsumi- YA VA A NECER- gritaba la pelirroja al ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo

Aki- rápido rápido hay que ir al hospital ahora que aún hay tiempo… Endo deja de correr en círculos y enciende el auto!

Endo- ya voy.. Hay dios se nos acaba el tiempo

Natsumi- ENDO!... si no quieres que te mate ve por el auto ya!..

Endo fue por el auto y como pudieron llevaron lentamente a Natsumi y la subieron, Goenji se subió en la parte de atrás, Endo conducía y Aki estaba en el asiento del copiloto…

Goenji- tranquila tranquila… no pasa nada.. Respira uno dos, uno dos, uno do..

Natsumi- aaaaaah!... quieres callarte me estoy alterando…

Endo- no dejes de respirar inhala exhala inhala exhala.. Así.. Bien… no te alteres

Aki y Natsumi - ENDO!...MIRA EL CAMINO!…

Endo- si si lo siento.. Tú respira

Aki- Natsumi aguanta ya casi llegamos

Natsumi-DEJEN DE GRITAR QUE ME ESTOY ESTRESANDO…!

Goenji- au au au… Natsumi tus uñas auuuu… me estas enterrando las uñas en mi brazo..

Natsumi- deja de quejarte!.. Que tu dolor no se va a comparar con el mío!

Aki- ENDO EL CAMINO!..

Endo- CON TANTO GRITO NO ME CONSENTRO!

Aki, Natsumi y Goenji- MIRA EL CAMINO QUE NOS VAS A MATAR!

Endo- ya ya.. Exagerados…

Natsumi- haaaaay… ahí vienen las contracciones… aaaaaauuuuch!... ENDO ACELERA!

Endo- no que los voy a matar..

Aki- solo conduce hasta la puerta y ya!

Llegaron al hospital y bajaron a Natsumi quien estaba más que alterada y apretaba fuertemente la mano de su esposo rogando el por qué no le arrancara el brazo completito…

Aki- enfermera traemos a una embarazada a punto de dar a luz!

Enfermera- enseguida colóquenla en la silla de ruedas preparare la sala

Natsumi- ya viene! Shuuya no me sueltes!

Goenji- como te voy a soltar si me estas enterrando las uñas T-T…

Natsumi- YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE QUEJES LA QUE VA A PARIR SOY YO!

Doctor- enfermera llévela a la sala de parto, alguno de ustedes va a pasar con ella?

Goenji. Si si.. Yo soy su esposo..

Doctor- bien póngase esto y acompáñeme

Aki- suerte aquí esperamos… le avisare a Haruna que venga

Natsumi entro a la sala junto con Goenji mientras Aki y Endo se quedaron en la sala de espera después de un rato llego Haruna quien rio un poco al ver la escena pues Aki estaba sentada haciendo cachitos una revista de farándula y Endo caminaba de un lado al otro haciendo una zanja en el piso.

Haruna: jeje… está todo bien?

Endo: claro que no aún no hay noticias!

Aki: Endo acaban de pasar 15 minutos desde que llegamos

Haruna: jeje… los agarro de sorpresa el momento..

Mientras tanto en la sala de parto:

Natsumi: CUANTO TIEMPO MAS TENGO QUE SOPORTAR EL DOLOR!.. YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO!

Doctor: aguante un poco más mujer ya casi es hora..

Goenji: es enserio me estoy quedando sin brazo.. Aaau!

Doctor: ya es hora.. Enfermera prepare todo, ya viene

Natsumi: shuuya… no me sueltes…

Enfermera: doctor algo le pasa al joven creo que se va a…

Natsumi: shuuya!.. Aaau…

Goenji se había desmayado de la impresión y lo sacaron en una camilla para hacerlo reaccionar

Aki- Goenji!... que le paso?

Enfermera- se desmayó de la impresión…

Endo- pobre… estará bien?

Haruna- no lo sé.. Se ve un poquito pálido….

Enfermera: lo voy a dejar aquí mientras reacciona tengo que regresar a la sala…

Después de 20 minutos…

Endo- cielos… tiene un poco pesado el sueño

Aki- tan fuerte fue su impresión…

Haruna- si así se puso el imagínate como se pondrá Endo cuando ustedes dos tengan hijos... jejeje

Aki- ca… cállate Haruna…

Endo- am… am… no me lo quiero imaginar…

Doctor- valla el joven aun no reacciona… am.. ya nacio sibiremos a natsumi a su cuarto y podrán verla como en 10 minutos… avísenle por si despierta…

Aki- esta bien..

Goenji- aau! Que paso?... no se supone que estaba en la sala con Natsumi?!

Haruna- asi era pero te desmayaste y te sacaron… ya nacio

Aki- valla que dormiste eee… jijiji

Goenji- si bue… YA NACIO?¡?¡?... que fue? Natsumi esta bien? Donde esta?

Endo- tranquilo tranquilo…

Aki- nos dijeron que en 10 minutos podíamos pasar a verla..

Doctor- la joven ya esta en su cuarto pueden verla… esta en el cuarto numero 19

Toc toc…-puedo pasar?-

Natsumi- claro pasa

Goenji-como te sientes?

Natsumi- bueno.. un poco cansada… pero valio la pena… ten…

Goenji- es hermosa… igualita a ti…

Natsumi- pero tiene el color de ojos como tu…

Goenji- si…

Natsumi- sabes.. no puedo creer que te desmayaras.. jeje

Goenji- so.. am.. bueno.. digamos que… no sabia si fue por que me estabas enterrando las uñas o fue por el momento.. jum..

Natsumi.. jajajaja esta bien.. y disculpa.. casi te arranco el brazo..

Aki- podemos pasar?

Natsumi-claro

Haruna- awwww… es una linda nena…

Endo- puedo cargarla.. puedo puedo?... anda Natsumi.. déjame cargarla.. si si si si si…

Goenji- hey calmate… que con tus manos torepes jajaja

Aki- no creo que sea tan descuidado..

Endo- hey puedo oírlos

Natsumi- creo que ese era el punto…

Todos menos Endo-jajajajajaja

Haruna- y que nombre tendrá?..

Natsumi- se va a llamar akemi

Goenji- asi es.. y queremos que ustedes sean sus padrinos

Endo- exelente!

Aki- tan emotivo como siempre

Todos-jajajajajajaja

**Ta daa… espero que les gustara.. jeje..si puse un poquito de comico en el momento.. digo.. esque creo asi seria mas entretenido.. espero… había pensado en poner el nombre de la mamá de Goenji.. pero la verdad es que no me lo se.. asi que si alguien lo sabe.. porfis infórmeme.. jejeje..bueno espero les gustara.. y quiero agradecerles a albota rules y a nina02 por sus comentarios en mi fic anterior.. (si leen esto chicas pues mil gracias :D)… aun tengo muchos proyectos en mente.. asi que me verán seguido por aquí.. jijiji bueno me despido de ustedes y si pueden xfiii dejen sus comentarios.. es gratis xD… y no se llevaran mucho tiempo.. hasta luego!... atte: Sakurita-chibi**


End file.
